1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new attenuated strain of bacteria, an anti-tumor product, and a method for their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wild strain Lechien of Clostridium perfringens (Welchia perfringens) is on deposit at the Institut Pasteur, Paris, France. This wild strain has pathogenicity for mice and guinea pigs.